Mr Telephone Man
by Rirureddo
Summary: Rouge The Bat, Amy Rose, and Cream The Rabbit have had it. Their boyfriends haven't been answering their phone calls at all lately and they decide to take matters into their own hands, even if it means pestering telephone repair men.


_**~Author's Note~**_

_**I was listening to this song earlier and decided "Why not type a story about it centering around the "Sonic the Hedgehog" females? I've always wanted to do a songfic and this is my first attempt at it. Here goes nothing!**_

* * *

_**~Mr. Telephone Man~**_

Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit were all walking down a sidewalk with angry and frustrated looks on their faces. They had been trying to call Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Miles "Tails" Prower, their respective boyfriends, all day long and they didn't get an answer every time they called. They had met up just a few moments ago and told each other about their problem. After realizing that all three of them were going through the same problem, they decided enough was enough and began to walk together. Their destination? Their boyfriends' homes.

* * *

_**~Flashback - Earlier That Day~**_

_Rouge, Amy, and Cream were all trying to call their boyfriends on payphones on three different sides of the town. As many times as they tried to call, they didn't get through once. They even tried to call repair service but that didn't help at all._

_(Rouge, Amy, & Cream)  
Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line.  
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time.  
Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line.  
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time._

_They all hung up their phones with angry "Hmph's" and began to walk off._

_**~End Flashback~**_

* * *

Suddenly, Rouge stopped walking and Amy and Cream stopped to see why she did. The bat was looking across the street and as they followed her gaze, they saw a telephone repair truck parked on the other side of the street. Then they spotted some telephone men working on repairing a telephone pole. Rouge walked over to them and Amy and Cream followed her. When the bat reached the telephone men, she yelled at them to get their attention. When they looked at her, Rouge began to tell them what was going on with her own telephone problems.

(Rouge)  
When I dial 6-1-1 repair service  
She said ''Hello, may I help you please?''  
I told her "Something must be wrong with my phone  
Cause my baby wouldn't hang up on me."

Both men looked at the bat as if they were thinking "Is this girl serious?" Then both Amy and Cream appeared on either sides of Rouge and they joined her in talking to them.

(Rouge, Amy, & Cream)  
Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line.  
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time.  
Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line.  
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time.

Amy stood in front of the other two women and she began to tell the men her problem as well.

(Amy)  
He let the phone ring 20 times before he answered.  
Let me tell you what happened then.  
A minute later, I got the operator, saying  
''Please hang up and place your call again.''

The telephone men then began to laugh and taunt the women by holding their hands up shaping them like telephones and started talking into them. This infuriated Amy and she pulled her hammer out to whack them with it and the men's eyes went wide. Before she could swing the hammer, my felt Cream and Rouge pulling her away from them. The hedgehog didn't go without a fight and began to wildly swing her feet, trying to get out of her friends' grasps but it was to no avail. She calmed down and the women decided to try to call their boyfriends one last time. So, they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

(Rouge) _**(Amy & Cream)**_  
Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line  
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time  
Mr. Telephone Man, something's wrong with my line. _**(There's something wrong with my line.)**_  
I dial his number, _**(When I dial my baby's number,)**_  
But I get a click every time.

They walked for a bit before they came to three conveniently placed payphones, side by side by side. Rouge took the one on the left, Amy took the one on the right, and Cream took the one in the middle. They all dialed their boyfriends' numbers simultaneously and seconds later they all got the same thing; a woman telling them that Shadow, Tails, and Sonic weren't home.

(Rouge) _**(Cream)**_  
Some strange woman is on the telephone! _**(The telephone…)**_  
Keeps telling me that my baby, he ain't home! _**(That he's not home…)**_

Amy turned towards her friends and began to shout out, frustrated and angrier then before after hearing the woman's voice on the phone.

(Amy)  
He ain't got no party line! This situation's blowing my mind!  
Oh! I just can't take this anymore!

Rouge and Amy threw their receivers back on the hooks angrily and began to walk off. Cream stayed on her phone a bit longer as she whispered a few last words into it.

(Cream)  
Please operator, see what you can do.  
I dialed the right number, but I still couldn't get through.  
Would you just check the wire, just one more time if you can?  
I'm pretty sure his phone ain't being answered by no woman.

After she finished speaking, Cream hung her phone up as well and ran to catch up with Rouge and Amy. The three women were walking down the street when they saw a telephone truck coming to a stop in front of a small store. Closer inspection revealed that it was the very same one that they saw earlier and the two same men got out of it. The women remembered how they had treated them earlier, but they decided to try to talk to them once more. They made their way to the men as one of them went to the back of the truck to put away some equipment and the other had just gotten out of the truck and stepped onto the side walk in front of the store. The three women appeared right in front of him and as he looked down at them they began to speak once more.

(Rouge)  
Mr. Telephone Man, there's something wrong with my line.  
When I dial my baby's number, I get a click every time.

At this point the man began to laugh and that pissed the girls off. Rouge reached up and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and backed him up into the side of the truck. The man's eyes went wide as his back made contact with the truck and he let out a small scream. Afterwards, he saw that Amy and Cream were on either side of him and all three women began to point their fingers threateningly in his face.

(Rouge) _**(Amy & Cream)**_  
Mr. Telephone Man, something's wrong with my line! _**(There's something wrong with my line!)**_  
I dial his number, _**(When I dial my baby's number,)**_  
But I get a click every time!

By now, the other man saw that his partner was in trouble, so he went over and pried the three women off of him. Cream stood directly in front of the men and began to speak.

(Cream)  
Must be a bad connection,  
With my loving affection…  
Ah Baby, I just can't take this no more!

Amy stood right beside Cream and she spoke her mind as well.

(Amy) _**(Cream)**_  
This situation's blowing my mind!  
Can't get my baby on the line! _**(On the line)**_

Just before the man could respond, Rouge stepped forth and shushed him by holding her hand right in front of his face. Then she, along with Amy and Cream, started to speak at the same time.

(Amy & Cream) _**(Rouge)**_  
Mr. Telephone Man! _**(I tried dialing information!)  
**_There's something wrong with my line!  
When I dial my baby's number, _**(I can't get no cooperation!)  
**_I get a click every time!  
Mr. Telephone Man! _**(Something on the phone telling me my baby ain't home!)**_  
There's something wrong with my line!  
When I dial my baby's number, _**(Ah baby!)**_  
I get a click every time! _**(I just can't take it anymore!)**_

As the three women continued to talk to them, the men had had enough of their nagging and began to get into their truck to leave. The girls didn't stop there. Amy and Cream talked to the man in the passenger seat while Rouge talked to the one in the driver's seat. They were determined for these men to help them with their problems.

(Amy & Cream) _**(Rouge)**_  
Mr. Telephone Man! _**(Help me out!)**_  
There's something wrong with my line! _**(Please Mr. Telephone Man!)**_  
When I dial my baby's number, _**(Help me out!)**_  
I get a click every time! _**(Please Mr. Telephone Man!)**_  
Mr. Telephone Man there's something wrong with the line! _**(Mr. Telephone Man!)**_  
When I dial my baby's number I get a click every time...

Seconds later, the truck's engine started up and it zoomed down the street, leaving the three women standing there, eyes wide with surprise as they watched it speed down the street.

"Damn it!" yelled Amy as she put her hands on her hips in anger. "A lot of help talking to them did!"

"They wouldn't even try to help us!" said Cream as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How rude!"

"Tell me about it!" said Rouge as she brushed a bit of the dust off of her outfit. "Forget those unhelpful bastards! We'll settle this ourselves!"

Amy and Cream both shouted "YEAH!"

"Those guys had better have a good excuse for why they aren't answering their phones!" said Amy, rage in her voice. "Otherwise…,"

The hedgehog pulled out her hammer and began swinging it wildly in the air while letting out a primal yell. Rouge and Cream laughed at their friend's antics but they felt the exact same way as she did. If Shadow and Tails didn't have a good excuse, they were going to do a lot more than just smash them with a hammer.

"Well what do you say ladies?" said Rouge with a bit of a devious and venomous tone to her voice. "How about we go pay those guys a visit and see what's up?"

A dark expression and evil look appeared on the faces of the hedgehog and the rabbit. And they simply nodded their heads. Afterwards, the three women walked down the street towards their boyfriends' houses, determined to get answers from them, no matter what it took, even if that meant for them to give them the beating of a lifetime.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
